Street Angel
by Duet Maxwell Shinobi of Wind
Summary: Jounouchi finds a young girl on the streets that bears a striking resemblence to himself and Seto, and takes her in as his own. Will she be the key to a romance between Seto and Jounouchi? Shounen-ai and Anzu bashing inside! R&Rplz!
1. BlueEyed Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue.. All I own is my characters in this fic, okay?  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, original character, out of charatcer-ness (for da fic's sake), fluff, and Anzu/Tea bashing  
  
Pairings: future Seto/Jou, present Yami/Yugi, and slight mentionings of Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking', /Yugi to Yami/, //Yami to Yugi//  
  
*~*~*  
  
Street Angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Blue-Eyed Angel  
  
*~*~*  
  
"But ya can't go Leader!"  
  
"Yeah! Woo cwan't gwo."  
  
"C'mon Leader, stay here at the orphanage with us. It's dangerous out on the streets!"  
  
"Gang, I ain't gonna stay in this place no more! If I'm not back in four months, choose a new leader. Hopefully see ya on da flip side!"  
  
********  
  
Jounouchi walked the streets of Domino, going home to his apartment from a job interview.  
  
"At least Otogi gave me the job as his store manager. Heh, I'm surprise he'd do that fer me." he said to himself proudly. his pace slowed when he spotted a little girl sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. Her golden blonde hair looked much like his, but much messier, as if it was unkept for weeks. Her tattered clothes showed a lot of wear, and she was covered in dirt from head to toe. "Hey," Jounouchi bent down to her level, her face hidden in her knees, "Where are ya parents? You lost?" She shook her head from side to side, still hiding her face.  
  
"No, I ain't got no parents. I'ma orphan, a street rat, a urchin." she said, Jounouchi removed his denim jacket and placed it across her shoulders.  
  
'Poor kid, doesn't look any older than five or six!' he thought, 'And her hair's da same as mine! I wonder...'  
  
"Hey, you wanna come home with me? I can getcha cleaned up, getcha some more clothes, and feed ya." The girl looked up at the blonde duelist.  
  
'Oh my gawd. She has da same eye color as Kaiba! This is starting to freak me out man...'  
  
"Really? A mutt like you help a rat like me?" Jounouchi nodded, the young girl stood up, and smiled at him, "Alright then!" He picked her up, and smiled. They headed home, silence had fallen over both of them until they were half way there.  
  
"So, what's yer name?" the girl asked, Jounouchi glanced at her.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya, you know yours, kid?"  
  
"Nope, but my orphan gang buddies always called me Leader. That's cos I was da leader of our little group. They all had names, except me. Uncanny, ne?" she answered with a yawn. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well, I better think of a name then, huh?" Jounouchi glanced at the girl after she didn't answer for a few seconds. She was fast asleep. "Heh, cute kid. But she has Kaiba's eyes, and my hair. Strange combination."  
  
****at Jounouchi's apartment****  
  
Jounouchi was currently digging through his closet, trying in vain to find a box with some of his little sister's old clothes in. (Why in da name of Ra would he have that?)  
  
"Where are those.... Ah hah! Found em!" he exclaimed, pulling out the box. Digging through it quickly, he found a white and blue shirt with a star on the chest, a pair of jeans, and tennis shoes that looked like they would fit the small girl. He walked back in the living room and found a certain Egyptian sitting in the floor in front of the couch watching the orphan intently. "Malik, what are you doing?" Malik looked back at Jounouchi, and shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to see whatcha brought in with you, so I..."  
  
"So you waltzed in and decided to see for yourself. Correct?" Malik nodded, and turned his attention back to the girl.  
  
"You left the door open, that's why. Where'd ya find her?" Jounouchi layed the clothes down on a chair and stood over the Egyptian and the girl.  
  
"On the street, she looked pitiful, so I had ta bring her home." he answered, Malik sighed.  
  
"Okay then, what's her name?"  
  
"I dunno. She says that her other orphan friends called her Leader, but I think I'll name her Joanna." Malik shook his head and looked at the blonde.  
  
"Uh no."  
  
"Well I want it to start with a 'J'." Malik thought for a moment.  
  
"Joey?" Jounouchi glared at him.  
  
"That's a guy name, ya idiot. I know! How about Jo Lee?" Malik nodded, smiling, "Jo Lee it is then, now we wait till she wakes up." As if on cue, little Jo Lee's eyes fluttered open, to focus first on the Egyptian teen.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, Malik smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Malik, you're Jo Lee," Jo Lee sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Guess you can call me your big brother."  
  
"Big brother? So da mutt's my dad now, eh? Fine by me," she looked back at Jounouchi, "Doggiedaddy." He winced at the mutt comments and his new nickname. Malik fell backwards, busting a gut laughing.  
  
"Doggiedaddy!!! That's hillarious!" Jo Lee glared at Malik, which resembled one of Seto's glares to the mark.  
  
"Shut up, or I'll knock you into next Tuesday." she threatened, Malik laughed harder.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." he said, Jo Lee launched herself onto Malik, and pinned his wrists above his head, her weight all on his chest.  
  
"Listen here, big bro. I ain't no pushover, I know all sortsa street fighting styles, and I know how to kill a person with anything, even wire. So watch it, and dun make me mad. Got it?" Malik nodded, Jo Lee pushed harder on his wrists till she heard a pop, "Good." The blonde girl got of Malik, and walked up to Jounouchi, who's eyes were still wide with fear. "Doggiedaddy." Jounouchi looked down at her, eyes still wide.  
  
"Yeah, Jo Lee?" he asked, his voice a bit shaky. Jo Lee held her arms up, an innosent look in her blue eyes.  
  
"Pick me up, please?" she asked, Jounouchi smiled, fear gone, and picked her up.  
  
"Okay then, why don't we give you a bath and see if your new clothes fit, 'kay?" Jo Lee threw her arms up in the air.  
  
"Yay! Okay, Doggiedaddy! Mush!" she said, pointing in a random direction, which was opposite of the way they needed to go. Jo Lee pouted cutely when he went the other direction. Malik still lay in the floor, eyes wide as saucers.  
  
"Oh holy Ra, I think the kid just broke my wrists," Malik looked at his wrists, and rubbed them, "She's strong, and moody. AND SHE LOOKS LIKE A CROSS BETWEEN JOU AND KAIBA!"  
  
****next day, after school****  
  
Jo Lee stood at the entrace of Domino High School, leaning against a tree. She looked at the watch her "dad" had given her yesterday. She wore around her neck a dogtag, like Jounouchi's, that read on it.  
  
Jo Lee Katsuya  
  
aka Leader  
  
Blue Eyed Angel  
  
A shrill ringing was heard and Jo Lee's ears twitched, but she didn't look up from the apple she was munching on. Her sensitive ears tuned in on a certain group of teenagers. Blue eyes looked up at them.  
  
"I can't believe Jou got detention, again!" a burnette girl exclaimed, Jo Lee snorted.  
  
'Prep. Class A prep.' She smiled evil and snickered.  
  
"Prep! Preppy preppy prep!" she yelled at the girl, who turned to look at her.  
  
"What?!" she squeaked, Jo Lee crossed her arms.  
  
"You heard me, I called ya a prep, Prep." she said proudly, now playing with one of her small ponytails that were tied close to her ears, though out of sight a bit.  
  
"Anzu, please. She's only a little kid." A smaller teenage boy said, Jo Lee rolled her eyes.  
  
"If she wants ta fight, let her. I'll beat her to a pulp in a minute flat!" she yelled, Anzu glared at the blonde.  
  
"Yugi! She's doing it again!" Yugi turned to look at Jo Lee, and his eyes widened in surprise. He walked over to her, and looked down at her.  
  
"You look just like two people I know." he said, Jo Lee smirked.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba, I know. Jounouchi's my daddy, or should I say Doggiedaddy." Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Jou's your dad?!" Honda exclaimed, Jo Lee nodded.  
  
"Well, theoredically he is. He found me on da street yesterday and took me in. So I call him my daddy, and Malik's my bro cos he said I could call him that," At that moment, Malik walked up behind Jo Lee and grabbed her, "AHHH! MALIK ISHTAR I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Malik sat Jo Lee on his shoulder, and smiled up at her.  
  
"You wouldn't do that to your big brother, now would you Jo Lee?" he fake pouted, which made Jo Lee giggle.  
  
"If you make me mad like ya did last night, then yeah. Remember, I almost broke your wrists, and I can do it if I wanna." Everyone looked at Malik questioningly.  
  
"You mean she almost broke your wrists? But she's one-fourth your size!" Honda exclaimed, Jo Lee jumped down from Malik's shoulder and looked up at Honda. She jumped up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him down to her level.  
  
"Listen here, I'm stronger than I look. And as da saying goes, big things come in small packages." she spat, then kicked him hard in the crotch, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. She let go and turned around to face everyone else. "Anyone else wanna piece of Jo Lee Katsuya while I'm riled up?" Everyone shook their heads no, "Good, now. Whatcha's names?"  
  
"I'm Yugi," Yugi said, Yami appeared behind him, and hugged the smaller boy, "And this is my darker half, Yami." Yami nodded.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Jo Lee." he said, Jo Lee smiled and winked at the two.  
  
"I see how ya two are. It's fine by me." Ryou smiled and held out his hand to Jo Lee.  
  
"My name's Ryou Bakura, you are a very lovely girl, Jo Lee," Jo Lee look at his hand and shook it, "The one you kicked between the legs is Honda Hiroto, and the girl you were yelling 'prep' at is Anzu Mazaki." Jo Lee glared at Anzu, who looked at the blonde with a hurt look.  
  
"Get, prep. 'Fore I rearrange that ugly face of ya's." Anzu ran off in tears, Ryou shook his head.  
  
"That wasn't nice, Jo Lee." he said, Malik chuckled to himself.  
  
"C'mon Ryou, I know that you're happy she's gone. Besides, the kid's only speaking her mind." Jo Lee bent back so she could see Malik.  
  
"Actually, I don't think you wanna know what I think about her. I've heard more cuss words than you'll eva hear while livin' on da streets." she said, Ryou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you come to the gameshop with us, Jo Lee? Jou had detention for being late again today." Yugi said, Jo Lee looked at him, and nodded.  
  
"Okay! I told Doggiedaddy to set his alarm, and to not his da snooze button when it went off. But what does he do? He hits da darned thing! Uncle Ryou, will you pick me up?" Everyone laughed at the sudden change of subject. The albino picked her up and smiled.  
  
"That good?" he asked, Jo Lee nodded.  
  
"Yup! Thank you, Uncle Ryou." she said, planting a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. Meanwhile, a pair of crystaline blue eyes watched the Yugi-tachi as they left the school grounds.  
  
"That girl could be the key to my ultimate dream of catching that mutt," he muttered, then rolled up the darkened windows, "Take me home, now."  
  
***Kame Game Shop, an hour later***  
  
"I can sit here all day, Jo Lee. You gotta blink sometime."  
  
"I'm da master at staring contests, Uncle Yami. I'll beat da King of Games if it kills me." Honda, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi watched as the two were caught in an intent staring contest. The phone started ringing, and Yami blinked.  
  
"Gah! No!" he exclaimed, Jo Lee pumped one fist up into the air.  
  
"Oh yeah! Da great pharoah beat by a mortal kid! Dude, I so RULE!" Yami pouted, Yugi picked up the phone and rolled his eyes at the two.  
  
"Hello, Mutou residence, Yugi speaking." he said politely, a familiar voice came over the earpiece.  
  
"Hey Yug! It's me Jou! I was wondering if ya saw a little kid outside of school today. Ya know, leaning against a tree or somethin'?" he asked, Yugi looked at Jo Lee, who was sitting on top of Yami trying to find his ticklish spot.  
  
"Jo Lee? Yeah we found her, she's at the game shop with us now. She scared off Anzu, and kinda hurt Honda, bad." Jounouchi laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"That's my Jo Lee for ya. I'll be right over ta get her, and Yug..."  
  
"Yeah Jou?"  
  
"Dun make her mad, she'll kill ya." That said, Jounouchi hung up. Yugi put the phone down and looked at the others.  
  
"Who was it, Uncle Yugi?" Jo Lee asked, still sitting on Yami's hips.  
  
"It was Jou, he was wondering where you were." Jo Lee nodded and went back to trying to find Yami's ticklish spot. Yugi walked over and bent down to whisper in her ear. "He's very ticklish on his sides, Jo Lee, it never fails." Jo Lee smiled evily and began to do as Yugi told her to. Sure enough, Yami began to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Yugi!" she chirpped, then turned to Yami to keep tickling him.  
  
"Who would of thought the pharoah was ticklish." Malik said, Jo Lee stopped and looked up at Malik.  
  
"Wanna say that 'gain Egyptian boy?" she asked, Malik whistled innocently, "Okay then..." Jo Lee got off the ancient spirit and tackled Malik to the ground.  
  
"Hey! What was that for, Jo Lee?!" he exclaimed, Jo Lee grinned.  
  
"Easily answered, I want you ta take me somewhere the first day of summa vacation. Cos I know Doggiedaddy's gotta go ta work, and I got a feeling you'll be taking care of me." she answered, everyone sweatdropped. Jounouchi happened to walk in when she said that, and smiled.  
  
"Hey kiddo." he said, Jo Lee turned to look at him, and a wide smile swept across her face.  
  
"Doggiedaddy!" she exclaimed, jumping up off Malik and ran up to the blonde and hugged him. Jounouchi bent down, smiling, and hugged her back.  
  
"Woah, down girl. Hey guys, thanks for watchin' here while I was in detention. Hope she wasn't any trouble." Yugi shook his head, and smiled.  
  
"Of course she wasn't, though I gotta say, Grandpa was really surprised when she told him she was your daughter." he answered, Yami nodded.  
  
"I would say he was." Jo Lee gave Yami a sly smile and tackled him to the ground again.  
  
"Uncle Yamiiiiiiii!!!" she squealed, "Teach me da duel! I know you're da King of Games, and I wanna be able ta beatcha at it!" Yami sweatdropped, and everyone else anime fell.  
  
"Jo Lee, you're a bit young, don't you think?" Yugi asked, big blue eyes looked at him in a sad manner.  
  
"Uncle Yugi..... Pweeze let Uncle Yami teach me." Yugi was having a hard time trying not to say 'yes', untill Ryou piped in.  
  
"Why don't we all teach you? We can take turns, and help you learn and build a deck." he said, everyone looked at each other, then at the blonde-haired orphan, finally at Jounouchi.  
  
"Fine by me, but I'm helping her da most. 'Kay?" everyone nodded in agreement, "Okay then. C'mon Jo Lee, let's head home."   
  
"Okedaisy!" she bounced over to Jounouchi, and jumped up in his arms.  
  
"Later guys, and Ryou," Ryou looked at Jounouchi, "Do you mind watching her tomorrow, since it's Saturday and all, and I gotta work." Ryou smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I wouldn't mind watching little Jo Lee for the day." he answered, Jounouchi smiled.  
  
"Thanks man, I dunno how ta repay ya." Jo Lee grinned, and blew a kiss at everyone.  
  
"It's okay, nothing is needed in return," he walked over and kissed Jo Lee on the forehead, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okeday Uncle Ryou. Bye everyone!" she chirpped, they said their goodbyes to the two blondes as they left.  
  
***The next day, Ryou's house***  
  
"And a direct attack from my Flame Cerebrus does ya in Uncle Ryou. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright, Jo Lee. That's just a stage in Duel Monsters. You're a pretty good duelist already, how did you already know?"  
  
"I was on da streets when Battle City was goin' on. Ya don't think I haven't watched any duels?" Ryou laughed, and gathered up his cards.  
  
"True," he said, then ruffled the blonde's hair a little, "But you really need something else in your deck, let's see." Ryou looked through his deck, and stopped midway, smiling.  
  
"What is it Uncle Ryou?" she asked curiosely, cocking her head to the side cutely. Ryou handed her a card, and smiled.  
  
"It's the Change of Heart, my favorite card. I have two of them, so I think you should have it." Jo Lee jumped up, and hugged the albino boy.  
  
"Oh thank you!" she yelled, a loud thud was heard upstairs. Ryou tensed up, grabbed Jo Lee, and pushed her gently under a table. "Uncle Ryou," she started, but he put a finger to his lips, thelling her to quieten down, "What's goin' on?"  
  
"Bakura." was all he said, grabbed her deck, and handed it to her. He stood back up and tried to act casual. Jo Lee watched as Bakura came storming downstairs, a deadly glare in his eyes.  
  
"Who's in here with you?" he snapped, Ryou took a step backwards.  
  
"N-n-no one, 'Kura." he studdered, Bakura slaped Ryou's face, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
"You're lying, and what have I told you about calling me 'Kura'?!" Jo Lee watched in fear as Bakura kicked Ryou multiple times. She couldn't stand it anymore, no one hurt her new family.  
  
"Leave Uncle Ryou alone you kisama!" she screamed, comming out from under the table.  
  
"J-Jo L-Lee, d-d-don't do i-it." Ryou begged the small girl, Jo Lee looked up at Bakura. If looks could kill, Bakura would be dead.  
  
"Who's this little thing?" he asked, Jo Lee snorted.  
  
"Da name's Jo Lee, and you're Bakura, ancient tomb robber from the Millenium Ring. And da bigest kisama I've eva seen!" Bakura looked at her, and raised his hand up.  
  
"No one calls me that without punishment." he snapped, he brought his hand down, but hit nothing. Jo Lee had dissappeared.  
  
"Did I mention I learned how ta kill?" she asked, standing behind him. She pulled two ball berings from her pocket and threw them at his forehead. Bakura fell to the ground in pain, Jo Lee kicked him in the same places that he kicked Ryou. "Never hurt Uncle Ryou again, or I'll kill ya." She walked over to Ryou and helped him up on the couch. Bakura stood up and grabbed Jo Lee by the arms and hoisted her up in the air.  
  
"Listen here, kid. I won't take orders from the likes of you." he spat in her face, Jo Lee closed her eyes, readying herself for a hard blow somewhere on her petit body.  
  
'Someone, please, help me. Azalia, Hikari, Sekmet, Gensou.... I'm sorry I won't be able to see you again.' she thought, then one thing hit her like a ton of bricks, and it wasn't Bakura's fists.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Leader, remember, if you're ever in danger of your life, use this petal from my golden rose. It will grant you a little of my Shadow magic. Use it wisely, and only when you're in dire need of its help."  
  
"Thanks Azalia."  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
'That's it!' Jo Lee reached in her pocket and pulled out a small gold rose petal. She held it to her chest and closed her eyes. Bakura watched in curiosity.  
  
"Whatever that is, it won't save you." he said, rearing back for a hard punch. Jo Lee held a hand up in the tomb robber's face, the Eye of Horus glowing on her forehead.  
  
"Put me down, Bakura, or suffer the fate of the Shadows." she said in a low voice. Bakura put her down, and steped back.  
  
'This kid, she emitting a strong aura of Shadow Magic. But, but how? That petal, that gold petal she pulled out.'  
  
"Fine, you're free. Only because you have a Millenium Item." he said Jo Lee put the rose petal back in her pocket.  
  
"It's only a part of one. Now, get out of my sight before I send you to the Shadow Realm." she demanded, Bakura dissappeared, as did the Eye of Horus on her forehead.  
  
"Jo Lee, that was really brave of you. Thanks." Ryou said, Jo Lee smiled, and looked at his injuries.  
  
"You're welcome, Uncle Ryou. But you really should thank my friend Azalia for giving me the golden rose petal," she smiled, "I'll go get a First Aid kit to fix up them cuts." Ryou sat there, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Azalia, sounds like a pretty name for a girl. I wonder..." he said to himself, Jo Lee walked in on that last part.  
  
"Wonder what, Uncle Ryou?" she asked, setting the small white box down on the coffee table, opening it.  
  
"Do you know if your friend Azalia's been adopted yet?" he asked, and winced when Jo Lee dabbed a cotton ball, with alcohol on it, to a scrape.  
  
"I've lived on the streets for about a month and two weeks, so I really don't know. We could go and see if she's there sometime." she answered, beginning to wrap the wounds on Ryou's legs.  
  
"Oh, what does she look like?"  
  
"Unruly white hair that resembles Bakura's, very pale skin from when she was sick as a baby, soft brown eyes like yours are, and she's about a foot or so taller than me. She's da second oldest next to Gensou. Azal-chan also has this wierd gold rose that she carries around with her everywhere." Jo Lee finished and closed the First Aid box.  
  
"Does it have powers, like my Millenium Ring?" he asked, pulling his knees to his chest, Jo Lee sat on the couch next to him.  
  
"Kinda. It lets her see things other's can't. Like ghosts and stuff like that, plus she can see intot he past and future. It's really cool. Before I left the orphanage, she gave me a petal from it, saying it would let me use some of its magic, but to only use it when in a life-or-death situation. Example, Bakura about to beat me to a pulp. Yet, there's a downside to her rose." Jo Lee pulled out the petal again and looked at it.  
  
"An evil spirit." Ryou was worried now, Jo Lee nodded.  
  
"Like Bakura, Yuku(1) usually beats her up for kicks. She's evil, Uncle Ryou, so when Yuku comes out.... Azalia goes into a straight jacket and in a solitary room. But since we met Gensou, she hasn't been out that I know of." Bakura walked in and stood above the two. Ryou looked at him and winced, Jo Lee glared at the tomb robber from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Wonder who that sounds like." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up, Bakura, I'm not affraid ta use da rose 'gain!" she yelled, Bakura sighed and looked up.  
  
"When is that mutt gonna show up and get this demon child out of here?" he asked, Jo Lee reached back and tried to hit him. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "Thank Ra." Ryou got up, limped to the door, and answered it.  
  
"Heya Ryou!" a cheery voice said, Jo Lee jumped up and ran over, hugging the visitor's legs.  
  
"Doggiedaddy! Yay!" she yelled, Bakura walked over and gave her a glare.  
  
"Hello Jou-kun, what brings you here?" Ryou asked, Jounouchi picked Jo Lee up and smiled.  
  
"Shift's up, so I thought I'd come by and pick her up. Seems I came just in time too." He looked at the newly foremed bruises on Bakura's forehead.  
  
"That demon hit me with metal balls and then tried to send me to the Shadow Realm!" he yelled, pointing to the small blonde girl. Jo Lee stuck her tounge out, then looked at the blonde boy.  
  
"He was hurting Uncle Ryou, so I had ta hurt him! No one hurts my new family!" she exclaimed, Bakura glared at her even harder.  
  
"I think it would do Bakura some good," Ryou dissappeared for a moment and came back with her deck, "Here Jo Lee. I'll see you later, okay?" Jo Lee nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Bye Uncle Ryou! Bye Bakura-baka!" she exclaimed, as Jounouchi walked off. Bakura's eye started twitching.  
  
"One of these days, that kid will be dead." he snapped, Ryou elbowed his yami playfully.  
  
"Oh hush you, she's a good kid. A bit fiesty, but a good kid."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Awwww, that's so cute! ^_^ Anyways, please review, but no flames please! ^_^   
  
1) Yuku is japanese for 'To Die', and I thought it would fit an evil spirit. 


	2. Stolen and Found

Disclaimer: I won't say it, you should know by now that **I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH**! I own my characters though, heheheh....  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai, original character, out of charatcer-ness (for da fic's sake), fluff, Anzu/Tea bashing, and references of rape  
  
Pairings: future Seto/Jou, present Yami/Yugi, and slight mentionings of Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik  
  
Key: "talking", 'thinking'  
  
I wanna thank everyone who reviewed also!

* * *

Street Angel  
Chapter 2  
Stolen and Found

* * *

Jo Lee stood outside Domino High, waiting for the lunch bell to ring so she could see her dad. She looked at her watch and sighed.  
  
"Three, two, one." The bell rang, and she made a beeline to the back of the school and up a tree. She watched from up there as students came outside, some carrying box lunches, others with trays of the school food. "Ewwwww, how do they eat that stuff?!"  
  
"Jo Lee Katsuya! Get down out of that tree this instant!" Jounouchi yelled from the ground, causing the small blonde to loose her balence and fall on top of him.  
  
"Doggiedaddy! Ya scared da living daylights out of me! Dun do that!" she exclaimed, Jounouchi sighed, and looked up at her the best he could.  
  
"Could ya please get off me, Jo Lee?" he asked she complyed by getting off him, "Thank you." He stood up just as Seto Kaiba passed by.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the mutt. And who's the kid with you?" he asked, Jo Lee smiled and held her hand out.  
  
"Da name's Jo Lee Katsuya! It's nice ta meet da famous Seto Kaiba in person, I'm a big fan of yours." she said, Seto raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Really now, well, just stay out of my sight and you're fine." he snapped, then walked off. Jo Lee stuck her tounge out at him and sighed heavily.  
  
"Why does he always pick on you, Doggiedaddy?" she asked, Jounouchi sat down under the tree and shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea, but it gets on my nerves." Jo Lee sat next to him, and rested her head on his lap.  
  
"Oh... Doggiedaddy, do ya have ta work today?" Jounouchi started to stroke her hair gently.  
  
"Yeah, do you mind if Otogi takes care of ya?" Jo Lee looked at him, blue eyes shining in the midday sun.  
  
"Who's Otogi?" she asked, Jounouchi smiled and pointed to a black-haired guy standing over by Yugi and the others.  
  
"My boss, he's a cool guy. I'll introduce ya to him," He stood up, and walked over to the others, Jo Lee hot on his tail, "Hey guys!"  
  
"Hey Jou!" Yugi chirpped, "Hey Jo Lee!" Jo Lee smiled and looked up at Otogi.  
  
"So, you're my dad's boss? Cool, you're da creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters!" she exclaimed, Otogi bent down to her level, and smiled.  
  
"So you're the young girl Jou's always talking about. You do look like him and Kaiba, pretty cool." Jo Lee grinned sheepishly and hugged his neck.  
  
"Big brother!" she exclaimed, everyone laughed as Otogi picked up the small girl.  
  
"I guess you could call me that, little sister." Jounouchi smiled on the two.  
  
"I'm so glad you found Jo Lee, Jou... She seems to have changed the gang in some way." Yugi said, the blonde boy looked at him curiosely.  
  
"Whatcha mean, Yug?" he asked, Yami smiled and motioned towards Bakura and Ryou. At the moment, Bakura had Ryou sitting on his knee, talking to him about a night out together that next weekend. "Oh, I guess she did, and knocked some sence into Bakura."  
  
"She's an angel sent from heaven." Yami commented, watching Otogi and Jo Lee mess around with each other. A shrill ringing was heard, ending the lunch period. Otogi put Jo Lee back down on the ground, and smiled.  
  
"See ya later, Jo Lee." he said, they bid their goodbyes to the small child.  
  
"I'll see you after school's over, Jo Lee, okay?" Jo Lee nodded, and hugged the blonde's legs.  
  
"I love you, Doggiedaddy." she said, Jounouchi bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Love ya too kiddo." She placed a kiss on his cheek and watched as he dissappeared into the building.  
  
"Hurry and end school, I wanna see my Doggiedaddy again. Guess I'll head to da park." Jo Lee exited the school ground and made her way to the park, her hands in her pockets. She passed the place where Jounouchi first found her and stopped. She sat sown in the same spot, in the same position, and sighed. She watched the cars and people pass by, zoning out after a few minutes.  
  
"Well, what do ya know? It's the little brat I saw with that blonde idiot, Katsuya." someone said behind her, she looked up to see one person she hated the most when she was on the streets.  
  
"Whada ya want, Bandit Keith," she spat, glaring, "Go away and leave me alone, you have no right to mess with me. Specially since I got a dad now." He laughed and looked at her over his sunglasses.  
  
"Who would adopt a little shrimp like you?" Jo Lee glared harder and stood up.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya would! He found me in this spot and took me in!" Keith raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Katsuya?" he laughed, "That idiot taking care of a kid? I guess I have a way of revenge now, don't I?" Jo Lee squeaked, and ran home. She got in the door, and slammed it shut.  
  
"Man, I gotta bad feeling about what he's gonna do. And I can't use the gold rose petal cos it was a one-time use thing! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?!" she heard a knock on the door and froze. She turned to the door, and asked with a shaky voice, "W-w-w-who i-is i-it?" No answer, she asked two more times before she cracked the door open.  
  
"You should of guessed, brat." It was Bandit Keith again, she tried to slam the door shut, but a cloth was put over her mouth and nose. She struggled for a moment, before her eyes became heavy and she fainted. Keith caught her, and chuckled. "Looks like I get revenge for that Duelist Kingdom insident." He chuckled again.  
After school, Jounouchi's apartment  
  
Jounouchi walked into his apartment and streached.  
  
"Hey, Jo Lee! I'm home!" he yelled, no answer, "Wonder where she could be? Maybe she's asleep somewhere." He looked in his bedroom and Jo Lee's, and everywhere else, since she was known for sleeping in odd places. He couldn't find her. "Where could that little..." He paused when he found a note laying on the coffee table. It read:  
  
Katsuya,  
  
If you want your brat daughter back, come to the abandoned warehouse on Olsen Street. Bring no one else.  
  
Jounouchi dropped to his knees, tears running down his face.  
  
"She was kidnapped.... Oh my gawd," he stood up and picked up his cordless phone, dialing Otogi's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello, Otogi speaking." he heard the voice of the black-haired teen say.  
  
"Otogi, I'm gonna be a bit late, okay?" he asked, Otogi blinked.  
  
"What? But I thought that..."  
  
"No time to explain, I'm taking off today, bye!" He hung up and raced out the door.  
  
'I just gotta find Jo Lee before anything bad happens.' That thought rang inside his head as he ran to the place mentioned in the note. Lo and behold, a certain CEO saw him run past, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wonder where the mutt's going in such a rush. Albert, follow the mutt and see where he'd going, but keep inconspicuous." he ordered his limo driver. The elder man complyed with a nod and followed.  
At the warehouse  
  
Jo Lee stood in the large warehouse, arms bound by thick ropes, she was glaring daggers at Bandit Keith, who sat in a corner. Though she was acting tough, she was terrified, mainly because she knew what he could do to her. One guy held the girl at gunpoint from behind.  
  
"You won't get away with this, Keith! My dad will kick your butt in a duel!" she yelled, he threw a pebble at her, she dodged it.  
  
"Would you shut up for once? You want what happened a month ago to happen again?" Jo Lee's eyes widened in terror, she remember, though she didn't want to.  
  
"Y-y-you woul-wouldn't... W-would you?" Keith walked over to her and lifted her head up so he could see her eyes.  
  
"I can and I will if I want," he hissed, then pulled out a knife, "I could kill you this time, though." He held the sharp blade up to her neck. The door was kicked in at that moment, and there stood Jounouchi.  
  
"Leave Jo Lee alone!" he yelled, "Bandit Keith?!" He put up the blade and smirked.  
  
"I want revenge for what you did back on Duelist Kingdom, Katsuya!" he exclaimed, Jo Lee looked at Jounouchi, fear visible in her crystaline blue eyes.  
  
"Doggiedaddy!" she yelled, Keith grabbed her throat.  
  
"Shut up, you dirty little..." Jounouchi ran up and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
"I said, leave her alone!" he screamed, Jo Lee watched in horror as both blondes began to fight. Seto watched from a balcony for a bit, then his eyes locked onto the small girl.  
  
'That's the girl I keep seeing with the mutt, and the one who talked to me at lunch today. I can't just leave her hanging there, litterally...' he thought, eyes scanning to try anf find something to help. He spotted a thick rope hanging from the ceiling, it hung over the railing. 'Perfect!' He ran over, grabbed the rope, and swung down to the ground.  
  
"Jo Lee!" he yelled, grabbing Jo Lee, and landed like a cat on the ground, "Katsuya! Here!" Jounouchi looked up at him as the six-shot revolver came skidding towards him. He picked it up and held it in Bandit Keith's face.  
  
"Move and I'll empty this baby in your head," he threatened, Bandit Keith raised his hands in surrender, "If I ever see you within a foot of my Jo Lee, or any of my friends, you'll die that night. Now get out of my sight." Bandit Keith ran out of the warehouse, and dissappeared with his partner. Jounouchi ran over to Seto and Jo Lee, and knelt down. Seto was cradling the now free Jo Lee in his arms.  
  
"Shhhh," he whispered, stroking her hair softly, blue eyes looked up at the blonde, "Here." Jounouchi sat down on the ground and took the terrified girl from Seto's arms and cradled her in his own, stroking her hair now.  
  
"Oh thank God you're alright, Jo Lee. Thanks Kaiba for grabbing her, and lettin' me use da gun." he said, handing the revolver back. Seto put it in the leather holster and sat next to Jounouchi.  
  
"You're welcome, mutt. I knew something was wrong when I saw you running down the street." Jounouchi looked down at Jo Lee, who was still trembling in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, that kisama kidnapped her, and I had ta save her. She's my angel," Jounouchi started rocking back and forth gently, trying to calm the blonde girl, "Shhhh, it's okay. Doggiedaddy's gotcha." Seto could only watch as the blonde boy tried to calm her, though unsucessful so far. He reached over and started rubbing Jo Lee's back, and earned a shocked look from Jounouchi.  
  
"It'll be okay, Jo Lee," he whispered, "Can I hold her for a bit?" Jounouchi nodded, and handed him the small girl. He hugged her close and stroked her hair gently, loving the feeling of the soft blonde locks. "Jo Lee, it's over, and you're save. It's okay, darling." Seto placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and hugged her. Jounouchi watched in amazement.  
  
'Kaiba's got a soft side? Woah.... I'm surprised.' he thought, and watched intently as he tried too to calm the small girl.  
  
"Hey Kaiba, why'd ya decided ta help?" he asked, Seto looked at him with soft eyes, then looked down at Jo Lee.  
  
"I've always had a soft spot for kids. And she needed someone to help her dad, and herself." he said, standing up. Jo Lee was still in his arms. Jounouchi stood too, and brushed some of the dirt from his pants. "The limo's outside, I'll take you to my mansion while she recovers. She really needs you by her side, and not someone else." Both headed out to the limo, and headed to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"D-d-doggiedaddy," Jo Lee said shakily, "Are ya okay?" Jounouchi petted her head, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, did he harm you in any way?" Jo Lee winced as haunting memories returned to her mind, "Jo Lee?" She opened her mouth in a wordless scream, and hid her face in Seto's shirt, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"H-h-he.. Touched me before you found me.... I'm not an angel... I'm a..." Seto gave her a look, she immediately shut up. He placed a feather-soft kiss on her forehead, and smiled.  
  
"Now that you have us, you're not dirty, you're an angel. Jounouchi's angel, and Jounouchi... Call me Seto from now on, please?" Jounouchi was shocked, he actually called him by his real name!  
  
"Oh... Kay... Fine by me, Seto." Jo Lee smiled at the two, then looked back up at Seto.  
  
"Dragondaddy?" she asked, testing to see what he would to. Two pairs of eyes looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"What?!" they both exclaimed, Jo Lee smiled.  
  
"Ya heard me, I said Dragondaddy! I love and trust Seto enough to call him my Dragondaddy, just like I love you enough to call you Doggiedaddy, Doggiedaddy." Both looked at each other, smiled, then laughed.  
  
'I wish he'd be my boyfriend, then Jo Lee would have a reason to call him Dragondaddy....' Jounouchi thought, Jo Lee crawled in his lap and yawned.  
  
"Goodnight Doggiedaddy, Dragondaddy." she said, closing her eyes. She went to sleep in a snap.  
  
"She's so sweet. Those eyes, they remind me so much of what I looked like before my stepfather adopted me. She's an angel." he said, Jounouchi looked down at her, then up at Seto, smiling.  
  
"She is an angel, isn't she." he said, the burnette nodded. They arrived at the mansion soon after. As they entered the large mansion, Seto was nearly knocked down by a certain young boy.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled, hugging Seto.  
  
"Shhh, Mokuba. We have guests, and one's asleep." he said, Mokuba looked at Jo Lee, then at Jounouchi.  
  
"Who says I'm asleep after that?" Jo Lee opened her eyes, looked up at Seto, then started wiggling about. He took the hint and sat her down on the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" Mokuba asked, Jo Lee held her hand out.  
  
"Jo Lee Katsuya's da name!" Mokuba shook her hand, and smiled.  
  
"I'm Mokuba, wanna go play a video game?" he asked, Jo Lee loked up at Jounouchi.  
  
"Can I, Doggiedaddy?" she asked, the blonde smiled.  
  
"Don't see why not, go have fun you two." Both children ran upstairs and slammed the door to Mokuba's room shut.  
  
"I can tell that they'll be getting along just fine," Seto said, "Lets go sit down." Jounouchi followed the burnette to the living room, where they sat on the couch together.  
  
"Thanks again, Kai.. Seto, for saving Jo Lee." the blonde said, Seto looked at him and nodded.  
  
"You're welcome, Jounouchi. Like I said, I had to help. I couldn't stand by and watch her at gun point." Both sat in silence after that, neither knowing what to talk about. Jounouchi glanced at the burnette out of the corner of his eyes, and mentally sighed.  
  
'He's so beautiful, but I know he doesn't feel the same for me. If he does, it's a miracle.' he thought.  
Up in Mokuba's room  
  
"Dang it Mokie! Ya beat me again!" Jo Lee exclaimed, putting down the controller.  
  
"I told ya I'm the master at da 4x4 game!" he said proudly, durning the game system off, "Hey Jo Lee, could ya help me with something?" Jo Lee looked at the black-haired boy and nodded.  
  
"If it has anything ta do wit Doggiedaddy, sure. What is it?" Mokuba sat down indian style on the floor, the blonde sat in front of him.  
  
"I've been trying to get big brother and Jounouchi together... But I can't do it alone." Jo Lee's face brightened as she smiled at the idea.  
  
"Alright! That sounds great! I'll help in any way I can. Specially since I know for a fact Doggiedaddy's in love with ya big bro." Mokuba leaned over and whispered the plan in her ear.  
  
"We'll start Operation Get Together tomorrow, the last day of school."

* * *

Well? How'd ya like? Please review, but no flaming please! See everyone later! 


End file.
